Drive me Crazy
by Jenn1244
Summary: Amber kisses Jackson in front of Lilly because she knows that Lilly likes Jackson, will Lilly retaliate or will she let Jackson slip away? Rated T for mild lanugage.


Drive Me Crazy

Drive Me Crazy

Authors Note: Hey everybody I came up with this story in a dream I had this morning while I was sleeping and I just had to write it. I will be updating my other stories again sometime this week too. This is also a one shot unless I get overwhelming response to keep it going.

Summery: Amber kisses Jackson in front of Lilly because she knows that Lilly likes Jackson, will Lilly retaliate or will she let Jackson slip away?

Lilly was on her way to Rico's to hangout with Jackson. They were supposed to go surfing after Jackson's shift was over. Lilly was excited to be hanging out with Jackson. Lilly liked Jackson a lot and any time she got to spend with Jackson was always worth it even though all he saw her as was a friend. Lilly was just approaching Rico's when she was stopped in her tracks. Amber who Lilly hated with everything inside her had pushed Jackson up against the shack and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Lilly couldn't take her eyes off of what she was seeing in front of her even though it was making her physically sick to even be witnessing it. Lilly couldn't breath and she couldn't move from the spot she was in it was like she was paralyzed. Finally Amber stopped kissing Jackson and pushed him off of her and turned and gave Lilly a sneer and walked away laughing at Lilly's expense.

Lilly looked at Jackson before she turned and ran home. Jackson was in complete shock he couldn't believe that Amber the whore had just kissed him and that Lilly of all people had seen it. Jackson had tried to push her off of him but she had held him with all of her strength. Jackson had seen the look that Amber had given Lilly and wondered what that was about and why Lilly had turned and ran away after it happened. Then it seemed to click in his head when he looked at Rico and could see all the answers that he needed and felt like an idiot for not paying attention.

"Rico I really need to leave now I have to go and find Lilly." Rico just nodded his head. Even though he was often heartless he hated to see Lilly so sad over what stupid Amber had done to her. Jackson flew over the counter and ran to Lilly's house as fast as he could. Once he got there he couldn't figure out what he was going to say to her so he guessed he would just have to figure it out as he went along.

Jackson knocked on Lilly's front door and waited for Lilly to answer when she didn't Jackson knocked again and waited some more. Finally Lilly answered the door with tears streaming down her face. Jackson's heart broke seeing Lilly so sad after Ambers wreckage. Lilly had made up her mind after seeing Jackson on the other side of her door that she was going to tell him how she felt and then let him go because really what else could she do she never really had him any way.

Before Jackson could speak Lilly held up her hand to silence him so that she could just get this over with. "Look Jackson since the day I meet you I've had this enormous crush on you and I've always been grateful that we've been friends but through the years it's been really hard because my crush has grown in to so much more and after seeing you and Amber kissing today I realized that I have to let you go because really I've never had you and I know now that I never will." Jackson stood there stunned he had no idea that Lilly felt that way about him but was even more surprised that Lilly was going to just give up on love.

Lilly was about to turn around and head back in to the house because she couldn't take looking at Jackson's beautiful face any longer especially with him not saying anything didn't help much either. Just as she started to turn around though Jackson grabbed her arm and crashed his lips to hers. Lilly was in shock for a few seconds but then started kissing him back. They kissed for seemed like forever to both of them and when they broke apart Jackson rested his head against Lilly's. "Lilly I love you and I'm so sorry for not noticing it before and being stupid but I've always known that I've loved you it just took me almost losing you to finally get me to open my eyes." Lilly wanted to cry but instead she said the only thing she could think of "you know Jackson you really drive me crazy" and with that Lilly reached up and kissed Jackson some more.


End file.
